The present invention relates to water driven cleaning devices.
More particularly, it relates to water driven cleaning devices which have a rotor with a plurality of vanes arranged in a housing so that when water passes through the housing and issues from it it drives the rotor into rotation and thereby also a cleaning tool connected with the rotor. Such devices are disclosed for example in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,558 and 4,374,444. In these patents a transmission rotation from the rotor to the cleaning tool is performed through a planetary gear transmission. It is believed that, the devices disclosed in these patents can be further improved.